My Heart Beats Louder Than The Pouring Rain
by HeyThereSummerBoy
Summary: Kurt doesn't like rainy days and Mondays. Sebastian doesn't it like when Kurt is sad. Based off Emmy Rossum's Rainy Days and Mondays & My Heart by Paramore. Oneshot.


I was listening to Emmy Rossum's _Rainy Days and Monday's_ when I had this sudden epiphany that I want a fic where Kurt doesn't like them. But then I got away from where I was actually going because _My heart_ by Paramore started playing on my shuffle. I put it on repeat for two days (because I wrote in little bits) and I got the second half of this. I just really wanted Kurtbastian. So yeah, enjoy, review, prompt me, and constructively criticize me. Pick your poison and thanks for taking the time to read this. I appreciate your time.

* * *

Sebastian ran across the street and into Kurt's apartment building trying to avoid the rain – which happened to be a lost cause. On regular days, Sebastian would have laughed and said no to Kurt's requesting he came over on a day that was pouring with rain. Like seriously, Sebastian ran from the cab to the door of the building and he was _drenched_.

Friends had weird obligations, Sebastian decided. Especially when one friend sounded upset and you knew you had to do something about it. Because that's just the thing – Kurt sounded upset. Sebastian was usually really bad at picking things up. But he did pick it up, and that was just via text message.

So of course he had stopped his idle studying that wasn't really getting anywhere. He threw a grey coat over his long-sleeved white shirt, a pair of Vans, and opting for his skinny jeans over his sweats because he knew that however upset Kurt was that he wouldn't hesitate to kill him for wearing sweats somewhere that wasn't either home or the gym. He would have never forget to throw a beanie and a scarf on. He then traipsed his way to Brooklyn in the pouring rain. Like, _pouring_ rain. It seemed like God was trying to drown everyone that dared leave their apartment in New York today. It might have been working if Sebastian had stood outside for three minutes longer.

Never in a million years would Sebastian have thought he and Kurt would be friends, never mind the type that knew where the extra apartment key was hidden incase either Kurt or Rachel forgot their own keys at home or at the office or some other type of unfortunate predicament they might have managed to put themselves in. that they actually had put themselves in a few times.

Their odd, yet surprisingly refreshing friendship had started when he and Kurt had run into each other in Central Park in Sebastian's freshman year at NYU and Kurt's sophomore year at NYADA. From there they made weird amends and decided to try to at least be civil to each other which lead to an unwanted friendship. Especially once they discovered that they frequented the same coffee shop – without knowing. Which Sebastian thought was weird because The Coffee House was treated like The Lima Bean two-point-oh from both of their point of views. He was honestly surprised it hadn't happened sooner.

* * *

He opened the door to Kurt's apartment and took his coat and scarf off, placing them on the coat hanger. He didn't need to knock. Kurt would probably have just told him to get into the apartment on his own. He ran his fingers through his hair to get some of the moisture out of it, even though he'd had a beanie on, and Kurt didn't even look up from the couch, which was its own oddity. Sebastian rolled his eyes, put his beanie back on with a shrug, grimacing when water went into his ears, and walked to the couch. He lifted Kurt's feet from the end of the couch so he could sit down and then placed Kurt's feet back on top of his thighs.

Kurt looked up _then. _He looked so…sad. "Hey," he said, this throat hoarse, casting his eye downward. He looked guiltily at Sebastian when he took of his beanie and shook water from his hair. No hair gel today, Kurt noted. It was nice.

"Hey," Sebastian patted his foot in a manner he hoped was comforting before throwing his beanie onto the smaller couch that was about a meter off from where he and Kurt were seated "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Kurt took a sip of his… tea…okay Sebastian didn't even know Kurt knew what tea was. Maybe Adam was introducing him to new things because honestly? Kurt had looked at him like he had committed the biggest sin of all when he had ordered Red Chai at The Coffee House not even two weeks back. "I'm sorry I asked you to come over in the rain."

Sebastian shrugged. "What's a little water, right?"

Except that there was a _shit_load of water outside. Coming towards the ground at fast and painful speed. But Sebastian wasn't going to tell Kurt that. He was just going to hope that his hair wasn't betraying his statement. Which it was. But neither of them was going to say anything.

The two sat in silence for a while. It could have been ten minutes, it could have been an hour, but it was comfortable.

"Have I ever told you about my Mom?" Kurt asked, quietly, but curiously.

"Not much," Sebastian tilted his head curiously at Kurt before tucking his own feet under himself so that the blanket that was covering Kurt's feet and his thighs, "except that she passed away when you were younger and that she taught you how to play the piano which is why you've got this hidden talent where you play like Mozart."

Kurt chuckled, but caught himself when he gave a small nod. "She did die when I was younger. I was eight years old, actually. I remember that day." Kurt took a deep breath. "It feels silly that I'm still getting weird about it. But the fact that it's raining – just like that day and it's the Monday exactly eleven years later. I-"he ran a hand through his hair, "It's been eleven years and she's been gone, Sebastian. I feel like I should relax _because_ it's been eleven years – but she's my _Mom_. I can't just forget that."

"Hey," Sebastian shimmied forward as best as he could with Kurt's feet resting on his thighs and rubbed Kurt's arm reassuringly. "I don't think that's silly. It's not silly at all. Look," he exhaled loudly, "I don't know what to say to make you feel better, and I'm not going to tell you not to be sad – because I'm still sad when we all go to France for my grandmother's memorial. She passed away when I was seven. Seven, Kurt. I still get sad. It's good to remember people who meant the world to you. So, don't you dare call this silly."

Kurt took a shaky breath and nodded twice. "I can't believe it's been eleven years. That's more than half of my life."

"Well, she has been watching over you. And she might not be here physically," he removed Kurt's feet from his thighs and placed his knees on either side of Kurt's thighs when he had crawled far enough on the couch to be eye level with him, "but she's always been watching. She lives right -"he placed Kurt's hand over his own chest. "–here."

Kurt looked down at his hand on his chest, looked up at Sebastian's reassuring smile and took the latter's hand, removing his own from his chest in the progress, and placed Sebastian's hand there instead. He cocked his head to the side, his eyes asking for some kind of approval that he assumed Sebastian had given before placing his own hand on Sebastian's chest.

"Thank you for being my best friend."

Sebastian just about grabbed a pencil and stabbed himself multiple times in the eye due to sheer frustration of the beautiful _friendzone_. Kurt had Adam. Adam who was perfect and British and a gentleman and introduced him to tea and that gave nice cuddles. Well, Sebastian did realize that he gave superior cuddles.

Did Kurt fit just perfectly in Adam's arms? _Nope_, because Sebastian and Adam were different sized and that would be unrealistic. So, that would be one point for Sebastian. Two, points in reality because Sebastian fit perfectly into Kurt's arms. Many a time there would be "unintentional" asleep cuddles. Until they realized they were cuddle whores – both of them – and therefore started cuddling on purpose without worrying about what the other would say. Sebastian was in some kind of fucked-up friendzone.

But, Sebastian was also just _Sebastian_. He was a snobby prep school boy turned book-worm with no social life that pined after his closest (so, _only_) friend and he practically lived at the library.

Kurt rested his cheek on his hand and tilted his head upwards, staring up at Sebastian through his thick lashes.

Sebastian's heart turned to butter that had been micro-waved for too long. "Thanks for being my best friend too."

He tilted his head downwards and suddenly (as If he hadn't noticed the oncoming proximity breach) Sebastian realized how close he and Kurt actually were. How Kurt's tear stained cheek was just _there_ and how it would be so easy to just kiss away his tears. _Hell_, how it would be so easy to just kiss him. He hoped that Kurt couldn't hear his heart beating faster but unfortunately for Sebastian, he realized that even if Kurt couldn't hear his heartbeat that he could definitely feel it.

And Kurt wasn't doing anything to move either. Sebastian wouldn't move himself. He wasn't strong enough for that. He'd wanted this for too long (_that's what happens when you become best friends with your intellectual equal, Sebastian. You fall in-love because you think intelligence is the sexiest fucking thing you've ever had the privilege of encountering. Job well done_).

_Holy shit_. Sebastian saw Kurt glance down at his lips. _He isn't allowed to do that when he has a boyfriend_. He glanced back up at Sebastian, eyes willing him to make a move. And Sebastian did. He moved forward just a milli-fraction so that his and Kurt's foreheads were touching. He could have just pushed a little further. And in the future he would laugh at himself for being worried about his heart (which he discovered – very recently- still beats in that disgusting fluttery butterfly kind of way). But then Sebastian remembered Adam. He'd turned over a new leaf. There was no way he was going to kiss Kurt when he was upset, needing comfort, and with boyfriend (which he didn't even call when he was upset – opting to call the best friend. This was horribly clichéd of him, _thank you Kurt_.).

"We can't," he whispered.

Kurt's eyes went downcast for a moment. "Why not?"

"Have you forgotten that you have a boyfriend? Sebastian moved back, but just so that the tips of their noses were touching instead of their foreheads. "I'm not going to be that guy who helps people cheat, Kurt. I care about you too much to let you do that to yourself." _And I'm actually worried about what that would do to me._

Kurt sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

They sat in silence. Not for long, but definitely long enough. Kurt spoke.

"Are you okay?"

"No." Sebastian chuckled self-deprecatingly. "But I will be. You're killing me here."

Kurt snorted quietly. "I really didn't mean to."

"No harm, no foul." Sebastian pulled back. He was giving himself more power than he knew he could handle. He ruffled Kurt's hair earning a very mild bitch glare, if you could even call it that. It was like a fond expression that was trying to disguise itself for what it really was. "Let's watch a movie."

"Yeah," Kurt sat back into the arm of the couch. "Just choose whatever you want to watch. As long as it's not anything with singing in it."

"Oh the irony," Sebastian chuckled. "And you say 'choose whatever' as if you assume I wasn't going to anyway. That's adorable."

He and Kurt may not be together now, but this cute banter is something Sebastian is will to wait for. (He scolds himself for using the word _cute_ to describe something that is not either a puppy or 4-10 month old child. After 10 months, they become horrible little brats and it just doesn't get better for them.)

Kurt throws a pillow at him, missing Sebastian and instead hitting the glass on the table which breaks, promptly blaming Sebastian who is seated on the floor with his head between his knees attempting to catch his breath because he's laughing _so_ hard. Kurt stands up and makes a move to clear the glass off the side of the floor but Sebastian pulls him down right onto his lap before he can step over him to go to the kitchen.

"Just leave it for now."

"I still can't believe you broke my glass."

Sebastian snorts. "Yes, Kurt. I'm sorry that you're frustrated by the fact that you have no hand-eye coordination."

Kurt's eyes narrow and he smacks Sebastian upside the head. "I hate you."

"You just hate the fact that I'm right and you're not, sweetheart."

Yeah, Sebastian intends to wait till he can kiss that pout right off Kurt's face.

* * *

I've been working on little projects in my absence because Wanted and The Edge of Greatness are (surprisingly) popular and I don't wanna give you stuff that doesn't match up with what you expect. But I'm on holiday now, so I'll be trying to reread those and try to get into the writing frame.


End file.
